México
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Arthur ha encontrado la mejor manera de molestar a Antonio. México!Oc y un Antonio frustrado.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino al maravilloso Himaruya Hidekaz. México [Andrea Hernández] Es un personaje OC de mi creación.**

* * *

><p>Antonio observó horrorizado cómo ninguno de sus intentos por calmar a la pequeña criatura que tenía en brazos funcionaba. Lo había intentado todo: La había mecido, le había tarareado canciones de cuna, le había dado un vaso de leche tibia, le había leído un cuento…pero nada funcionaba. La pequeña México continuaba lloriqueando y gritando a todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones daban, dando manotazos, patadas y arañazos a su tutor con sus frágiles deditos, con una actitud caprichosa. Su expresión, normalmente divertida, curiosa y alegre, en ésos momentos se encontraba quebrada en una de infinita incomodidad, con las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar y los ojos fuertemente apretados. Llevaba así desde las dos de la mañana, cuando Antonio se había levantado para ir corriendo a acudir a la pequeña Andrea apenas la había escuchado llorar.<p>

Que aquella niña llorara era verdaderamente extraño y alarmante. Normalmente, incluso solía reír al ver cosas que asustarían a otros niños, cómo los tiburones y las arañas. No había soltado una sola lágrima la primera noche que tuvo que dormir durante una tormenta, ni siquiera cuando Antonio tuvo que dejarla sola en la habitación para ir a socorrer a su barco, asegurándose de que la marea no se lo llevara. Al regresar, se había encontrado con México plácidamente dormida en la cama. De ahí el por qué se había levantado al instante, tan preocupado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo al escuchar su llanto.

Pensó que tal vez pudiese haberse hecho encima, pero lo descartó cuando al revisarla notó que estaba completamente limpia. Pensó que podría tener hambre, pero ni siquiera quería probar bocado del arroz con leche que le había preparado, incluso cuando se trataba de su postre favorito. La apretó contra su pecho y la acarició, tarareándole una canción de cuna, intentando calmarla, pero la niña seguía sin dejar de llorar, haciendo todo lo colonialmente posible por deshacerse de aquél abrazo. Antonio estaba más que disgustado, y con unas enormes ojeras asomando bajo sus verdes ojos. Para ese entonces, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana.

—_Una niña tengo, chiquita y bonita, que no tiene sueño, y a mí me lo quita…_—Cantaba por lo bajo, con la voz apagada y los párpados cayéndole del sueño. Andrea continuaba llorando, sacudiéndose con fuerza y dando golpecitos a Antonio en el pecho. El mayor soltó un frustrado suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose por vencido. —¿Por qué no me dices lo qué te pasa, Andreita?

De pronto, un milagro ocurrió. O bueno, para el pobre y aturdido Antonio, lo fue. Andrea Hernández, la pequeña Nueva España, se había quedado callada. Un sonoro suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se masajeaba las sienes con relajación.

—Así que por fin pude calmarte, ¡Parece que verdaderamente soy bueno con los niños! Fusososo~—Bajó la mirada para observar a su hijita, quién ahora se había aferrado con fuerza a sus ropas y observaba fijamente hacia una dirección que, desde el punto de vista de Antonio, no tenía nada de interesante. Le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y le miró a los ojos, curioso. —¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres dar un paseo, Andrea? —Inquirió, sonriente, ganándose la atención de la menor, que volvió a quebrar los labios en un puchero. España presintió el peligro y se apresuró a ponerse de pie, cargando en brazos a la colonia de piel canela y comenzando a caminar hacia la misma dirección en que México veía hace unos minutos, meciéndola—Shh, Shh, no llores, ya estamos yendo, ya estamos yendo…

Estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole una trencita en el cabello a Andrea mientras le hablaba por lo bajo, encantándose al recordar lo buena que era su chiquilla con la agricultura, y en la suerte que había tenido de poder tenerla bajo su poder. Comenzó a reír con aquél "Fusososo" que tanto usaba, mientras que México simplemente permanecía con la mirada clavada hacia el frente, soltando soniditos de inconformidad y agitándose malhumorada en brazos del mayor.

Todo siguió muy tranquilo, hasta que…

Andrea comenzó a gritar y patalear de nuevo, esta vez con aún más fuerza e intensidad que antes, tanto así que Antonio por poco y la suelta. Pero la mantuvo fuertemente agarrada, hablándole al oído, meciéndola, tarareándole y agitándola de arriba hacia abajo en otro inútil intento por calmarla. No se lo podía creer, México nunca había sido así. Era un poco brusca, pero nunca tan berrinchuda. Sospechó que pudiese estar enferma, pero su piel se encontraba fresquecita y no estaba en lo más mínimo pálida. Y, justo en ése momento, algo le pasó por la mente. Algo tan indignante que ni siquiera había sospechado, pero que ahora que lo pensaba, era posible.

»Invasión« Y, justo en ese momento, apareció el culpable. Aquella persona que aquejaba a su pequeña hijita sin vergüenza alguna, y hacia quién sintió un enorme enfado en el momento.

Andrea dejó de removerse tan sólo por un momento para soltar un gritito más y apuntar hacia el frente, soltando un chillido escandalizado, señalando al individuo.

— ¿¡Inglaterra? —Antonio pudo sentir cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de rabia, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los puños y fulminaba con la mirada al inglés frente a él, que se había volteado a verlos a ambos con una expresión confundida, con aquellas gruesas cejas quebradas hacia el puente de su nariz, sin comprender absolutamente nada. —¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, bastardo? ¡Invadir las tierras de Nueva España, eso sí que es llegar demasiado lejos, idiota!

El inglés arqueó una ceja y observó con los ojos muy abiertos al español frente a él, visiblemente sorprendido. Emitió un sonidito de incomprensión y frunció el ceño, nada feliz con las palabras de Antonio. Se encontraba en la orilla del mar, con las botas de pirata húmedas y varias huellas en la arena tras él. ¿Estaba dando un paseo a la costa?

— ¡¿W-What the Hell? —Arthur no entendía absolutamente nada, y eso se podía ver al instante en su expresión de confusión. No parecía haber notado a la pequeña niña que Antonio llevaba en brazos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona— No sé a que te refieres, idiota. ¡Pero, cómo te enfada, me resulta aún más interesante visitar éstas tierras con más frecuencia!

— ¡N-No te atrevas a hacerlo, estúpido! —A Antonio se le enmarcó una enorme venita en la sien, y observaba con profundo odio a su rival justo cuando la pequeña México saltó de sus brazos, cayendo al suelo de pie, aunque tambaleándose un poco. Soltó un pequeño grito al notarlo e intentó volver a cargarla, pero Andrea había hecho uso de sus cortas piernas para llegar a una velocidad nunca antes vista en una niña de su edad e irse a parar hasta la arena de sus playas, caminando torpemente en ella, hasta quedar justo en el centro entre ambos adultos, ligeramente más cerca de Arthur.

Tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y había dejado de llorar y gritar, se limitaba a observar con evidente enfurruño al pirata frente a ella. No tenía miedo ni mucho menos parecía tener la intención de dejarse vencer por Arthur, incluso cuando éste era mayor que ella. Estaba dispuesta a defender sus tierras, incluso a tan corta edad. Antonio la observó emocionado, olvidando la gravedad de la situación por un momento.

— ¡Andrea-chan, que valiente eres! Fusosososo~—Mientras el español se entusiasmaba él solito por un lado, Arthur arqueó levemente una ceja, sin abandonar su sonrisa, y observó a la pequeña niña frente a él. Su mirada enfurruñada, que no eran más que morritos, era realmente adorable. Y eso que ella parecía más bien querer lucir amenazadora. Pero era imposible, una colonia tan pequeña no podía darle miedo a nadie. Ni siquiera su propia colonia, Alfred, que poseía una increíble fuerza, podía advertir a nadie acerca de ella. Simplemente lo descubrías si te acercabas demasiado a él, cómo le había sucedido a Francis.

Se arrodilló en la arena para quedar a su misma altura, y extendió una mano hacia el frente, con una sonrisa tranquilizante, intentando inspirarle confianza a la pequeña. Quería que se acercara a él y se diese cuenta de que no era una amenaza para ella, al menos, en ése momento no. Esperaba no asustarla cómo le había sucedido con Alfred al conocerlo, puesto que no parecía ser especialmente "encantador" con los niños.

—Hello, Little girl. ¿Tú nombre es Andrea? —La niña pareció ponerse realmente desorientada al escuchar su acento, sobre todo al pronunciar su nombre de manera tan extraña. Frunció levemente el ceño y apretó los labios, componiendo un mohín, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él, recelosa. Le recordaba demasiado a Alfred, incluso juraría que sus rasgos se parecían ligeramente….Frunció levemente el ceño, cayendo en cuenta de algo—Ahora que me doy cuenta, tus tierras están justo debajo que las de Alfred…—Ladeó la cabeza, se incorporó y comenzó a acercarse a ella, aún con su sonrisa simpática. Andrea dio un paso más hacia atrás, mirando feo al inglés. Éste parpadeó confundido— ¿Sucede algo, señorita? ¿Le incomoda mi presencia? —Arthur hacía gala de su bien empleado caballerismo, incluso con una niña tan pequeña. Siempre tenía que dar una buena imagen de caballero británico, aún cuando tuviera encima sus ropas de pirata. Ahora, molestar a Antonio, era una cosa totalmente diferente.

Hablando del Rey del Tomate, éste por fin había regresado a la realidad y observaba escandalizado cómo el cejudo de su rival intentaba socializar con su hijita. Se le enmarcó una pequeña venita en la sien y su instinto de padre sobreprotector despertó. Estaba a punto de correr a tomar a su colonia en brazos, para luego sermonearla acerca de los males de fraternizar con el enemigo, aunque Andrea no entendiese nada de eso, cuando escuchó lo que Arthur decía y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada forzada, cargada de sarcasmo.

— ¡¿Qué si le incomoda tu presencia? ¡Arthur, ha estado toda la madrugada llorando y pataleando! De haber sabido que eras tú quién osaba poner de ese humor a Andreita, te hubiese sacado a patadas de aquí desde hace horas—Antonio observó exasperado cómo México se quedaba simplemente viendo a Arthur, sin mirarlo a él. Por un momento le recordó a Lovino, y casi se ponía a fantasear de nuevo cuándo Inglaterra habló, con un tono de voz sorprendentemente suave y arrullador, cómo el tono que él usaba para cantarles canciones de cuna a sus colonias.

— ¿La he despertado, señorita? Oh, no sabe cuánto lo siento, éste pirata es malo, malo…—Decía, apuntándose a sí mismo mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, en un gesto de desaprobación hacia sí mismo. Nueva España ya no tenía una mirada amenazadora, sino que había sido sustituida por una expresión de curiosidad. Parecía interesada en las ropas de Arthur, y también en la palabra "Pirata". Antonio entró en desesperación al notar que el tono de voz del inglés lograba hacer que su Hija caminara, acercándose hacia él.

—M-Maldito Arthur, cuidar del pequeño Estados Unidos te ha dado experiencia con los niños…—Murmuró, con un tic en la ceja derecha. Luego, literalmente, se tiró con dramatismo de rodillas al suelo, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados y preparado para un gran abrazo —¡Nueva España, ven con Papi Toño!

Y nada sucedió, Andrea Hernández seguía avanzando hacia Inglaterra tambaleándose por la irregularidad de la arena, mientras que éste se mofaba discretamente del español fuera del alcance de visión de la menor. Conocía muy bien las debilidades de Antonio: Los tomates, y sus hijos.

— ¡A-Andrea Hernández, he dicho que vengas aquí! —Pero ella seguía avanzando hacia Arthur, quién también comenzaba a acercarse a ella, tarareando el ritmo de una cancioncita animada que, Antonio sospechaba, sería alguna de las favoritas de Alfred F. Jones, la colonia de Inglaterra. Comenzó a desesperar. ¡No quería que una de sus colonias más importantes fuera a caer en brazos del idiota de Arthur! — ¡Jovencita, te estoy hablando! ¡T-Te irá muy mal si no vienes ahora aquí, Andrea, no me ignores...!

Pero era demasiado tarde, México ya estaba alzando los brazos frente a Inglaterra, exigiendo ser aupada. Éste, cumpliendo su capricho, la alzó en brazos y sonrió victorioso al ver la expresión de desesperación que Antonio tenía en su rostro. Entonces, comenzó a mecer a la pequeña Nueva España, con cuidado y cariño. La niña mantenía sus manitas fuertemente aferradas a las ropas del mayor, recostando su cabeza en su pecho y esperando expectante.

—_We kidnap and ravage__, __and don't give a hoot__, __drink up, me hearties Yo-ho__, __Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me.~—_Antonio supo que ver la expresión que había compuesto en ese momento, no tenía precio. Sabía que de seguro tenía la boca abierta de manera abobada, observando cómo Arthur arrullaba a su querida hijita con una canción de viles piratas. Y, para empeorar las cosas, Andrea parecía estar respondiendo al arrullo, pues sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle y se estaban cerrando poco a poco. Inglaterra sonrió con autosuficiencia y observó a Antonio con una sonrisa arrogante, reprimiendo una carcajada para evitar despertar a México, que comenzaba a dormitar en sus brazos.

—A-Andrea…—Murmuró, apretando con fuerza los puños a la vez que varias venitas se le enmarcaban en la sien— ¡ARTHUR IDIOTA, SAL DE LAS TIERRAS DE MI HIJA EN ÉSTE INSTANTE!

Arthur descubrió algo muy interesante ése día. Por un lado, a una pequeña colonia que tenía una admirable valentía, y que a decir verdad le resultaba muy linda. Y por otro, la irresistible manera de molestar a Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

**Pero Antonio no permitió que nadie le arrebatara a México.**

OoOoOo

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa divertida, observando con arrogancia a la chica frente a él, a la cuál había arrinconado contra una de las paredes del lugar. Con una mano sostenía su mentón firmemente, obligándola a verle a los ojos, mientras que en la otra mano llevaba su espada, desenvainada tan sólo minutos antes. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, cualquier movimiento en falso. Sin embargo, bien sabía que ya había ganado esa batalla. Las cosas habían cambiado comparado a cuando México era pequeña, y ya no se comportaba tan caballeroso con ella cuando se trataba de piratería. Por supuesto que no perdía la delicadeza con la que la trataba, después de todo, seguía siendo una dama.

La mexicana, que no estaba ni en lo más mínimo asustada, observaba enfurruñada al mayor. Él era alto, y ella chaparrita. Él tenía mucha más experiencia usando la espada, mientras que ella apenas y sabía utilizarla. Ella era pequeña, menuda y esbelta, muy bien proporcionada. Ahora, además de tener aquél lindo rostro que siempre se fruncía en una mueca de cabreo, poseía un cuerpo y territorios que eran codiciados por varios países. Lucía tan frágil y delicada, cuando la realidad era que si Arthur la soltaba, podría romperle con facilidad uno que otro hueso. Era fuerte, sí, pero era un país en desarrollo aún. Y eso, sin duda, le daba la ventaja al inglés.

En ése momento, disfrutaba observando aquella mueca que no era muy diferente a la de unos años atrás. Enfurruñada, enrabietada por no haber podido contra él, su expresión de enfado estaba combinada entre el enojo y el capricho. A Andrea no le gustaba perder, definitivamente. Su rostro no iba con su personalidad, se veía tan delicada y femenina, cuando la realidad era que México era más masculina que femenina. Había dejado de usar vestidos típicos de su cultura después de ser tan influenciada por Estados Unidos. Ahora, o bien usaba Jeans, o un short. Cómo en ése momento. Una blusa holgada blanca, que por lo menos preservaba un poco del estilo mexicano, y una pañoleta amarrada al cuello. Se vestía cómo los "Gringos" se vestían en Texas.

— Bien, Andrea, _Lady. _Supongo que ahora me dirás dónde está el tesoro ¿No es así? —Sonrió burlonamente, acariciando el mentón de la joven, provocando que ésta hiciera ademán de morderle un dedo— ¡H-Hell, no hagas eso! ¡Ahora, México, dime en éste momento en dónde está el tesoro y tal vez deje irte! De nada sirve oponer resistencia, las cosas sólo serán peores para ti si lo haces— Frunció las pobladas cejas, ligeramente frustrado. En más de una ocasión había intentado enseñarle a México a ser toda una señorita, pero ésta seguía siendo igual de obstinada que un hombre. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro al notar cómo la mestiza intentaba zafarse de su agarre, zarandeándose. —Andrea, yo ya sé en dónde lo escondes. Pero quiero que me lo digas ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? —Su voz estaba cargada de burla y sorna, realmente divertido al notar cómo la chica hacía todo lo posible por proteger su orgullo. Era tan linda.

Andrea abrió en demasía los ojos, visiblemente sorprendida y nerviosa. Se quedó completamente quita, mordiéndose el labio inferior y fulminando con la mirada a Arthur, frustrada y enfurruñada cómo una niña pequeña.

— ¡N-No puede ser! ¿C-Cómo puedes saberlo! ¡No es posible, lo escondí demasiado bien! ¡Nadie más que yo sabe de su paradero! —Arthur ensanchó su sonrisa, realmente divertido— ¡No puede ser, yo lo escondí en la región sur precisamente por que nadie…!

Una carcajada la interrumpió. La chica alzó la vista, observando con una indignación del tamaño del planeta cómo Arthur se ahogaba con su propia risa, cruel y burlona. Sintió cómo la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, y supo que su sonrojo no tenía nombre. Apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía de rabia.

— ¡Qué linda, de verdad has caído! ¡No esperaba que cayeras, pero aún así…! ¡México, realmente eres ingenua! —Arthur se estaba tronchando de lo lindo de la risa, doblándose sobre su estómago, pues comenzaba a dolerle. Comenzó a pasarse el torso de la mano en la cual sostenía la espada por sus ojos, limpiándose unas pocas lágrimas— Realmente, eres tan inocente…

Era tan fácil asaltar a México y salir victorioso.

De pronto, Arthur sintió que el menudo cuerpo bajo él de pronto se precipitaba hacia el frente, con una fuerza monstruosa. La caída fue inevitable, y por un momento pensó que perdería el conocimiento, pero no fue así. La humillación fue mucho peor. No se dio cuenta, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahora Andrea estaba sobre él, tomándole el mentón con una de sus delgadas manos y obligándole a verle a los ojos, que eran de un profundo color chocolate. Y le devolvía una sonrisa completamente socarrona, burlona y arrogante cómo la de un chico, pero con la belleza de una mexicana.

—Eres un cabrón, Arthur.

****

* * *

><p><p>

**¡Mi primer Fanfic de Hetalia! -Inserten aplausos- Llevo meses pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría hacer mi propia OC de México, y llevo esos meses ideándola también :'D Por que nosotras las Mexicanas en verdad somos hermosas, y ya que México tiene territorios tan bonitos, me pareció conveniente hacer que Andrea tuviese un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado, y esbelta y menudita. Sí, por que las mexicanas también somos chaparritas, pero bien inteligentes y dominantes 'D [Sí, Andrea se Ukea a Arthur(?)] **

**Decidí ponerle "Andrea" por que, a decir verdad, es un nombre bastante típico aquí en México. Y, además, significa "valiente", significado que me gustó mucho para mi pequeña OC, puesto que si lo han notado, casi nada le da miedo. Es altanera y poco femenina, pero ya habrán ciertas personas que sabrán ponerla en su lugar. [Hungría definitivamente no(?)]**

**Ahora, para hacer en éste fanfic me basé en las zonas de Veracruz y Campeche, que constantemente eran "atacadas" por los piratas, que los saqueaban y hacían sufrir a la población. Andrea, tan orgullosa, por supuesto que no le iba a decir a Arthur en dónde había escondido el tesoro, pero a pesar de ser tan obstinada, a la vez es tan ingenua cómo para caer en el truco de Arthur. Y eso, definitivamente No le agrada xDDD!.**

** México es rebelde, por lo que no obedece a Papi Toño en todo, aunque en realidad le tenga un gran afecto. Siente curiosidad por la naturaleza de pirata de Arthur, por lo que es mucho más fácil que le llame la atención una sencilla canción pirata a las canciones de cuna que Toño le canta todas las noches, aunque quién se la cante sea Inglaterra, quién invadió sus tierras y la puso de mal humor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste fic, y espero pasarme seguido por ésta zona, escribiendo Fics de Hetalia *-***

**¿Reviews?~**

**Por cada Review que dejas, Alfred come una hamburguesa dietética(?) **


End file.
